1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an initial program load (IPL) control system in a multiprocessor system, more particularly, it relates to a method and apparatus for executing the IPL in a multiprocessor system divided into a plurality of clusters.
The present invention is advantageous for a large scale numerical simulation in scientific and technical fields in which high speed calculations are a necessity.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multiprocessor system is constituted by a plurality of processors, and for cluster control, the plurality of processors are divided into a plurality of groups, each of which is called a "cluster", and then control of an access between processors is performed through each cluster. Namely, each cluster is an element in processing the access control of the processors.
The IPL is an initial setting procedure for loading a program, to start the operation of an operating system (OS) from an auxiliary storage device (for example, a direct access storage device (DASD)) to a main memory or a local storage unit.